


Do You See What I See? (Yes, They're Kissing Again)

by prettybirdy979



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, So much kissing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John can't stop kissing, Mrs Hudson is crying and there's bets everywhere.</p>
<p>Basically your usual wedding when the grooms are well... Sherlock and John. </p>
<p>A study of perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You See What I See? (Yes, They're Kissing Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antietamfalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antietamfalls/gifts).



> So many thanks to Interrosand for stepping in as a beta and making this quickly written piece actually work. You are amazing and thank you so much. 
> 
> Written as a pinch hit for Exchangelock 'What if', I do hope you like it.

Martha was trying not to sniffle during the ceremony but it was quite hard. Every time she thought she’d finally gotten the tears under control, she would look up and see Sherlock and John standing there in their identical suits so like the last wedding but different, _perfect_ this time and well, there came the tears again.

John was beaming as he recited his vows- ‘You are the most brilliant idiot and I would follow you anywhere’- while Sherlock seemed to be stoic, only his shining eyes showing the depth of his joy.

Then they were told they could finally kiss the groom and Sherlock grinned, one of the more indecent Martha had ever seen -and she’d caught the boys in some pretty compromising positions and had seen her fair share of his grins- before pulling John into a kiss. A very deep kiss.

A very long kiss.

Finally that nice detective cat-called and Sherlock looked up, mostly to glare in his direction. ‘Busy!’ He called and went right back to kissing John.

Who honestly didn’t look like he cared. Oh those boys, they really weren’t the decent sort. Martha sniffed again, biting back a choked breath. She was just so happy for them!

‘Sherlock, please.’ Sherlock’s brother tapped his shoulder. Martha fought down the urge to glare, it really was getting to be a bit inappropriate but they did seem to be enjoying it. ‘Save it for the honeymoon.’

John pulled out of the kiss, which led to Sherlock kissing his forehead instead. Martha covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

‘Honeymoon?’

*********

Greg examined the whiskey glass in his hand trying to remember if it was his third or fourth. He did want to go offer the happy couple a toast but Sherlock was currently wrapped around John- nearly literally, Greg hadn’t realised John fit that comfortably under the taller man’s chin- and Greg wasn’t up to disturbing them. Not when they looked that comfortable.

‘They’re rather sweet, aren’t they?’ Molly asked as she slipped into the seat beside him. He smiled up at her.

‘Surprisingly they are now, yeah. You should see them on crime scenes.’ Greg had caught them in some definitely not sweet moments but never quite managed to catch them in a position that he could throw the pair of them into a cell on the grounds of public indecency.

She giggled. ‘I can imagine. They’re awful in the lab, either fighting like cats and dogs or… well.’ She blushed as Greg laughed. ‘Not always! Just. Sometimes.’

Both of them looked over at the bang of chairs falling over. It seemed John had finally decided he wanted to be the one kissing Sherlock for once and had turned and dragged Sherlock down to his level. However in doing so he’d pulled Sherlock off balance and into the chairs. Right now, Sherlock was half leaning over one as he kissed John. Around them, their guests were valiantly trying not to giggle.

Neither man seemed to care. Greg joined in the laughter.

‘Well at least they’re enjoying the day.’ Molly’s voice was high and she took a sip of her wine to cover her laughter.

‘Ten quid someone finds them in a broom closet by the end of the night.’

‘You’re on.’ Her eyes flashed with delight. ‘I reckon it’ll be a deserted hallway, Sherlock hates closets.’

********

‘Molly.’

Sherlock’s voice behind her made her jump and when she turned, Molly was surprised to find the detective was alone.

‘Where’s John?’

‘I believe he is trying to herd our guests into position for the beginning of dinner.’ Though Sherlock’s voice was flat, Molly knew him well enough to hear the humour in it.

She laughed. ‘And let me guess, you’re supposed to be helping?’

He looked affronted. ‘I am helping. I’ve found you, haven’t I?’ She shook her head and he smiled at her, a deliberately fake one that was even more amusing for its fakeness. ‘And I’ve no interest in herding our guests into positions they’ll take naturally once the food appears. Waste of time.’

‘Wanker.’ John said from behind Sherlock and Molly jumped, again. ‘Knew you weren’t ever going to be any help.’

‘You knew that when you married me.’ The delight in Sherlock’s voice was enough to make Molly sigh with a smile. She’d spent the last six months helping John talk Sherlock out of one panic or another over this day, seeing him so happy and relaxed was a reward in itself.

‘Yeah, I did, didn’t I?’ They kissed again and Molly had to try not to roll her eyes.

‘How about you two go take your seats and I’ll round up everyone? Good.’ Molly brushed past them and left them to it.

Greg so was going to owe her ten quid soon.

********

‘You’ve been extremely affectionate today.’ Mycroft could practically hear his brother’s eyes roll as he approached him. He was taking this moment, while everyone else was eating dinner and his brother was in this corner for a quiet reboot, to talk to Sherlock.

‘Really? Hadn’t noticed.’

‘Don’t be childish.’

Sherlock turned to face him. ‘No, that’s your domain. Aren’t you upset to be missing dinner?’

Mycroft pulled a face at his brother, upset that as always Sherlock had managed to get even a tiny hit. ‘Mummy is saving mine. Come on Sherlock, be civilised.’

‘Should I cease with the displays of affection on the one day I’m informed they’re most acceptable?’ Oh, of course.

Mycroft sighed at how illogical Sherlock could be. ‘Your delight over your marriage, while… charming, is getting nauseating. Restrict yourself to say, five kisses, and stop shoving your joy into everyone else’s face.’ He ignored Sherlock’s glare and added, ‘You do have what I am sure is going to be a very long time to do that, after all. Wouldn’t want to exhaust yourselves now.’

Smiling at the dumbstruck look on Sherlock’s face, Mycroft returned to his place. Dinner was going to be excellent- he’d made sure of it after all.

********

The feeling of holding John in his arms as they danced their first dance as _husbands_ was one Sherlock quickly realised his words were never going to be able to describe. Perhaps a composition could get close and for a moment notes were dancing in his head. Then he twirled John around, exactly as he’d taught John once before and frowned at the memory.

John tapped his lips. ‘Hey, what’s the matter?’

Sherlock took them into a spin before they swapped, so John was now leading. ‘Nothing of importance.’

‘Better not be. I want my husband’s full attention right now.’ Sherlock couldn’t help the shiver of delight down his spine at the word. ‘Forget everything else.’

‘Including the time I taught you this?’

With a frown, John looked away for a moment. ‘Especially that.’

Sherlock pulled him close. ‘Would it interest you to know that at least half our guests are betting on which compromising location we’re going to be caught in?’

John laughed in his ear. ‘Only half?’

‘The other half are betting on the position. Or are related to me.’

‘Well then, we had best not disappoint. Where should we go?’

‘Follow me.’

********

Mike Stamford was having one of the best nights of his life. Sure, he hadn’t realised exactly what he was doing when he had introduced these two but to sit there and _know_ you’re the reason something as lovely as a wedding is happening well…

Like he said, he was having one hell of a good night. He watched the couples dance and like half the guests he tried not to notice when John and Sherlock ‘sneaked’ off. For such famous crime solvers, they weren’t very subtle.

About a half hour later Detective Inspector Lestrade finally went in search of the pair and caught the lovebirds in the garden by the birdbath, exactly where Mike had bet they’d be. Suddenly his night was just brilliant. Three hundred quid for one guess!

But then Sherlock winked at him as Lestrade led him and the equally dishevelled John back onto the dance floor and Mike wondered what the pair would have done if he’d bet on the roof.

Most probably would have done it there, the mad devils. Mike toasted them when they next turned to face him and they’d grinned at him even as the dance had taken them away.

What a fantastic night, he thought as he slipped his beer. Absolutely fantastic.  


End file.
